The fitting of the temples of eyeglasses to the head of a wearer has long been a complicated and involved procedure. With eyeglasses having metal temples, or plastic temples with metal cores, the glasses are often fitted by trial and error methods in which the temples are bent slightly with a pliers, fitted to the wearer's head and the errors in fitting noted, bent again with pliers, again fitted to the wearer's head, and so on until an acceptable fit is realized. When temples made entirely of a heat softenable plastic are to be fitted to the head, the temple sections must be first heated in a stream of hot air or the like to a temperature above the softening point, and then may be bent appropriately and held in the bent condition until the temples have cooled below the softening point. Attempts have been made to heat soften the temples of such glasses and then to mold the heated temple portions to the head of the wearer, but this often proves to be a highly painful experience for the wearer because of the heat of the temple sections against the sensitive skin adjacent the ear. With the advent of a plastic which softens at a temperature of about 180.degree. F., the heat-softened temples can be molded to the head of the wearer only with great pain and discomfort. However, since the skin and subcutaneous tissues adjacent the ear are very sensitive to pressure, it is of paramount importance that temples made of plastic or other materials be very closely and carefully fitted to the contours of the head in the vicinity of the ear to avoid painful concentrations of pressure at particular points.
A method of conforming heat-softened eyeglass temples to the head of a wearer without significant pain or discomfort so that a substantially perfect fit can be obtained is much to be desired.